В моей жизни было двое мужчин, которых я любила
by Heaven Tenseiga
Summary: Рассказ матери Сещемару


Название: В моей жизни было двое мужчин, которых я любила.

Автор: Heaven Tenseiga aka Golden Dragon

Жанры: романтика, немного трагедии

Персонажи: Ину-но-Тайшо, Сещемару, мать Сещемару (как ее зовут - неизвестно, поэтому назову ее пока так)

Рейтинг: K (PG)

Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Дисклеймер: не претендую на героев Румико Такахаси

Статус: закончен

От автора: повествование ведется от лица матери Сещемару

В моей жизни было двое мужчин, которых я любила.

Первый мужчина – мой возлюбленный. Я часто вспоминаю, как впервые встретила его. Белый диск полной луны то скрывался за тучами, то вновь проливал свет на морское побережье, обрамленное острыми, как клыки, камнями. Разъяренный ветер вздымал огромные волны и в дикой злобе бросал их на высокие скалы. Белые шапки пены кружились в бешеных водоворотах под высоким утесом, на котором я стояла. Мне нравилось стоять там, когда буря готовилась грянуть в полную силу, слушая озлобленные завывания ветра, рокот моря, жалобный звон разбивающихся волн и тихое, зловещее рычание далекого грома. Эта музыка была так прекрасна, что казалась неземной, и ощущение реальности мне возвращали только запах, особенно явственный запах соленого моря в чистом воздухе, и то, что я видела вокруг: темно-синее с изумрудными отливами море и черное небо, на котором резко выделялась луна. Эта величественная картина притягивала мой взгляд, не позволяя оторваться.

Но в тот день я не замечала ни моря, ни неба, ни луны: мой взор, мои мысли были прикованы только к Нему. Он был великолепен – самый совершенный мужчина из всех, которых я встречала. Длинные белые волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, развевались под порывами ветра; отдельные выбившиеся пряди переплетались с челкой и обрамляли мужественное лицо, золотые глаза сияли ярче солнца, красиво очерченные губы едва заметно улыбались мне…

Я боялась. Мне хотелось бежать. Бежать как можно дальше от этого места, от Него. Однако еще больше мне хотелось коснуться Его, своей рукой почувствовать тепло сильных мужских рук, холодную сталь брони на груди и мягкость серебристого меха, накинутого на широкие плечи. Но мне было страшно, а вдруг это лишь иллюзия, мираж, который может исчезнуть от любого прикосновения? День и так не преподнес мне ничего, кроме обид, разочарований и страданий. Да и к морю-то я пришла не просто чтобы полюбоваться: в темных глубинах мне чудилось избавление. Как вдруг появился Он. Этот мужчина словно излучал теплый свет. И тогда ко мне в душу закралось сомнение: действительно и я хочу закончить все таким вот образом?

- Прошу Вас, не делайте этого, леди, - его голос звучал тихо и вкрадчиво, а пальцы крепко сомкнулись на моем запястье, но этот жест не вызвал у меня ничего, кроме злости.

- Вам-то какое дело! – я попыталась вырваться. Куда там! С таким же успехом я могла пытаться сдвинуть гору.

- У Вас же наверняка еще осталась мечта. Мечта быть счастливой.

Я застала, перестав вырываться. Этот мужчина затронул самую чувствительную струнки моей души. У меня действительно были мечты, и одну из них Он только что исполнил. Это был первый раз, когда кто-то взглянул на меня не как на красивую куклу-аристократку, а как на живую женщину, которая имеет свои чувства и желания. Мне вдруг захотелось рассказать этому мужчине обо всем: о надоедливых женихах, о подружках-предательницах, о служанках-сплетницах и о своей жизни, полной фальши и лжи. Но я не могла позволить себе подобной слабости. Я даже не заменила, что пока я сдерживалась, его руки легли ко мне на плечи. Это было уже слишком. Не выдержав, я заплакала, уткнувшись лицом в грудь незнакомого мужчины, в один миг ставшего мне родным.

С того дня все переменилось. Я перестала чувствовать себя одинокой. Каждый вечер, возвращаясь домой, суровый полководец превращался в нежного и заботливого мужа. А скоро и отца: у меня под сердцем уже шевелился ребенок.

Вторым мужчиной стал мой сын. Я была так счастлива, чувствуя, как внутри меня зарождается новая жизнь. Маленькое сердечко билось в унисон с моим, я чувствовала все, что чувствовал мой ребенок. Он хотел родиться, хотел жить, хотел увидеть мир.

День, когда мой малыш появился на свет, стал счастливейшим в моей жизни. Последние лучи заходящего солнца проникали в комнату через приоткрытые створки двери. Полумрак подступал все ближе к угасающим масляным светильничкам, как вдруг он испуганно отпрянул от огласившего комнату победного крика ребенка. Маленький комочек с первых же минут бросал вызов миру, возвещая всем о своем рождении. Но мне вдруг тало страшно. Страшно, что что-нибудь может случиться с моим мальчиком. Он казался таким маленьким и беззащитным, что мне захотелось немедленно прижать его к груди, закрывая собой от опасностей враждебного мира.

Мой малыш быстро рос. Его большие золотые глаза, унаследованные от отца, внимательно разглядывали все вокруг, а в головке, обрамленной мягкими прядками белых волос, кружился целый рой вопросов, задав которые, он даже зачастую не слушал ответ. Маленькие ножки с топотом бегали по дому, и по углам звенел заливистый смех.

Больше всего мой мальчик любил гулять в саду среди множества различных цветов, собранных с разных концов света. Это были самые красивые цветы – гордость своих стран. Но, когда я спросила сына, какой цветок ему больше по нраву, он отвел меня в самый дальний уголок сада, где за живой стеной из кустов обнаружилась маленькая запрудка, посреди которой одиноко сверкала белая лилия. Помню, я тогда спросила почему именно водная лилия, а малыш ответил:

- Она похожа на тебя: такая же красивая и нежная.

Время мчалось вперед. Дни сменялись ночами, лето – осенью. Мой сын быстро научился читать и писать, начал интересоваться историей. Вскоре он взял в руки меч, отец научил его сражаться. Это произошло так быстро, что я даже не заметила, как на месте моего шабутного малыша появился спокойный воин. Сын все больше и больше походил на отца.

Все стали видеть в моем сыне холоднокровного и расчетливого военачальника, и только я знала правду. Только я видела, как он, прикусив губу, перевязывал очередную рану, морщась от боли. Только я слышала, как он наклонялся ко мне, так что его отросшие волосы касались моей щеки, и тихо шептал: «Спокойной ночи, мама.» Только я наблюдала, как он спит, притянув колени к груди и положив ладонь под щеку, изредка морща хорошенький носик, совсем как когда он был маленьким.

Фортуна – дама с дурным характером. Ей показалось, что моя жизнь слишком уж хороша, и она решила добавить в нее темных красок. Война на восточных землях все разрасталась и перекинулась на запад. Мой возлюбленный и мой сын теперь жили битвами, а редкие дни дома проводи, обсуждая новые стратегии, и у них не было времени для меня. К тому же до меня дошли слухи, что мой милый полюбил другую женщину, и она ждет от него ребенка. Я не хотела в это верить и больше полугода закрывала на все глаза, однако, когда служанки стали шептаться о том, что мой любимый может оставить меня и своего уже взрослого сына, я решила все же разузнать правду. Как бы между прочим я спросила об этом сына. После недолгого молчания он ответил, что не знает. Но судя по тому, что он старательно избегал взглянуть мне в глаза, слухи оказались правдой. Однако признать это было слишком больно для меня, и я продолжала отрицать все.

Спустя месяц в горах появился новый опасный враг. Мой возлюбленный сказал, что отправится туда один, но вопреки запретам, сын последовал за отцом. Я ждала их весь день и всю ночь – они не возвращались.

Наутро мне сообщили, что, серьезно раненый в битве, мой возлюбленный отправился в кишащую врагами крепость, чтобы спасти ту женщину и ее ребенка, и, сражаясь, встретил там свою смерть. А мой сын после этого ушел на север и бесследно исчез.

Я пошла в самый дальний уголок сада. Там, на середине запрудки, покрытой тонким слоем голубого льда, лежала горстка снега, но я знала, что весной на этом месте снова расцветет белая водная лилия. Нужно только подождать…

В моей жизни было двое мужчин, которых я любила. В ту ночь ко мне не вернулся ни один, но я верю, все изменится, нужно только подождать… У меня впереди вечность, и я обязательно буду вас ждать!ына, я решила все же разузнать правду. жанки стали шептаться о том, что мой любимый м


End file.
